Sara : You're Not Alone
by overly-distracted
Summary: This is a song fic, post-Chimera. So, don't read if you haven't seen the ep.


Stargate SG-1 – You're Not Alone  
  
When you feel all alone And the world has turned it's back on you Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take any more  
  
Daniel watched as she slept in the infirmary bed, not wanting to leave her side. After all she went through, he couldn't just leave her, she was apart of his life again. He brushed her hair away from her face and smiled slightly as her head moved into his touch while she slept. "How's she doing?" Daniel looked up to see Jack standing there. "She's fine. Janet says she'll make a full recovery. Physically, anyway. She doesn't know how she'll do mentally. I can't imagine what she went through. I feel so useless, all I can do is sit here." Daniel told him.  
  
Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone  
  
"Sometimes that's all people need. Someone to be there for them." Jack said placing a hand on his best friends shoulder before leaving the room. Daniel took Sara's hand in his own and held it. He put his elbow on the arm of the chair and leaned on his hand and fell asleep. He woke up to a soft touch on his cheek and opened his eyes half way. Sara was sitting up smiling slightly at him, her fingers stroking his cheek. "Hey." He said groggily as he sat up as well. "How are you feeling?" "I'm ok. Have you been here all night?" she asked looking down at his hand that still held hers.  
  
When you feel all alone And a loyal friend is hard to find You're caught in a one-way street With the monsters in your head When hopes and dreams are far away and You feel like you can't face the day  
  
"It's morning already?" He said checking his watch. Sara laughed a little. "Wow, it is. I guess I have. I didn't want you to wake up again and there be no one but nurses and doctors around." "It was sweet of you. I remember feeling so alone when Osiris had me, it's nice to know someone cares." Sara said. She played with the sheet as if she were nervous about something. "I never stopped caring, Sara. I was just so into what I was working on. I always was, even before I met you. I never once stopped to think that I was hurting the one person I cared about the most. I can't say sorry enough." Daniel said lifted her head so that he could see her eyes.  
  
Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone  
  
"I know that now. It kind of puts things in perspective when your body is taken over by an alien parasite." She told him. He smiled and then they were both laughing. "So what's going to happen to me?" She asked after they stopped laughing. "General Hammond agreed that you could stay here on the base. It might be a good idea for you to stay in Colorado Springs." Daniel told her. She nodded in agreement. "I won't be to much of a burden will I? I mean what can I do here?" She asked, gesturing to the room.  
  
And there's always been heartache and pain And when it's over you'll breathe again You'll breathe again  
  
Daniel smiled knowing she meant the base. "Well, what do you think I do here? I'm not in the air force, I'm not a marine. I translate artifacts that are brought back through the gate." He told her. "I remember. Osiris knew that. I still have his memories." She told him. "Yeah. I think you'll keep all those too. But you have to remember you didn't do any of those things, Osiris did. He made you do them. You had no choice." Daniel reminded her. "Oh good you're awake." Janet's voice came from behind Daniel. "How are you feeling? Honestly?"  
  
When you feel all alone And the world has turned it's back on you Give me a moment please To tame your wild wild heart  
  
"I have a slight headache, but other than that I'm as good as you can be after having a Goa'uld in your head for as long as I did." Sara reassured the petite doctor. "Good. I'll get you an aspirin and a change of clothes and then Daniel will take you to see General Hammond." Janet told her and then she turned and walked away. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Sara asked as she notice the slightly red area between his eyes. "No, actually, I think I've gotten use to that thing." Daniel told her as he rubbed the area gently. "Daniel? If I ever need to talk, will you be there? Will you be the one I can talk to?" Sara asked looking him straight in the eyes. "Unless I'm off world, I'll always be there." He told her, squeezing her hand as Janet can back with the aspirin and clothes.  
  
Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone  
  
~*~ I guess I'm kind of a Daniel/Sara shipper writer. I don't know why. My muse is very strange. 


End file.
